Facilities, such as commercial buildings or office complexes, typically have one or more centralized electrical distribution centers that include the electrical components required to operate the facility. Such electrical components may include a main distribution panel, panelboards, lighting control centers, transformers, telephone systems, computer systems, and so forth.
When a facility is being constructed or remodeled, a new electrical distribution center may be desired. One way of constructing an electrical distribution center is to order the various electrical components from the associated manufacturers or distributors and individually mount the components onto a framework built and wired at the facility itself. Constructing an electrical distribution center in this fashion requires the use of engineering personnel to design the custom-built installation and professional electricians to install and wire the components. Further, a custom-built onsite installation may inefficiently utilize space as the components provided by the various manufacturers may not permit vertical stacking, and may not be efficiently integrated with one another.
It would be advantageous to have an electrical distribution center having a modular design that may be constructed at an offsite facility and may include various electrical components from different manufacturers. It would also be advantageous if such a modular electrical distribution center were transportable to the construction site and easily installed once delivered. It would further be advantageous if the modular electrical distribution center were scalable such that varying needs of customers could be met by linking together a number of modular segments to create a single transportable electrical distribution center.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features.